dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Drake (Dragonheart)
Drake is the name of a Copper-Scaled Dragon and one of the main protagonists of Dragonheart: A New Beginning. He is portrayed by Robby Benson. ''Dragonheart: A New Beginning (2000)'' Drake was the son of Draco and most likely "The Scarred One" who was found in an egg by his father's best friend and former dragon slayer Bowen. Bowen took the egg to Brother Gilbert and the monastery he resides. Drake was taken care of and hidden in the monastery's dungeon by the friars and monks, but was taught by Friar Peter for 20 years. It was then that one night a young stable boy named Geoff enters the dungeon with a key he had stolen from a monk named Mansel. Geoff found Drake within the dungeon and from then on he had visited him whenever he got the chance. One night however, Mansel came to Drake with unfortunate news of Friar Peter's passing which devastated Drake. Drake was watching from afar and out of sight as Friar Peter was to be layed to rest alongside Geoff. Later Goeff attempted to convince Drake for both to leave and the young dragon wasn't convinced. When soldiers caught up with Geoff, they pushed him off the side of a cliff and Drake saved him before he met his demise. While flying, Drake and Geoff ended up landing in a large pile of hay where they were caught up by soldiers led by Lord Osric who made him protector of the realm with Geoff working along side of him as a knight. This was also his first meeting with Master Kwan and Lian who wished to test the young dragon, who they believed was to take over the land on the night of two tailed comet. Drake was offered ancient knowledge if he was to touch the Amulet of an ancient Chinese emperor, however refused due to the evil contents it held. Kwan trained Drake in the use of his ability to breathe fire, as well as ice and explained to him that dragons were once a species that would help protect mankind as well as guide them to do great things. He also explained that the constellation Draco was where dragons who fulfill their pledge to guide and protect mankind. Later, Drake and Geoff perform their first official duty as protectors of the realm and battle rebels. Drake almost gives half of his heart to Osric before Geoff realizes he is faking a wound and is almost forced into giving Osric half of his heart. Thankfully both manage to escape before any harm could befall them. On the night the two tailed comet appears, Drake and Geoff return to the palace where the find that Osric is indeed the dragon Griffin after he regains the missing half of his heart and regains his dragon form. Realizing he isn't the only dragon left, Drake almost joins Griffin, but when Griffin whacks Geoff into a nearby crowd, Drake turns and attacks Griffin. The evil dragon evades Drake's attack and both dragons engage in a brief aerial battle before Drake is sent crashing into the courtyard. Drake manages to stab Griffin with his tail and Geoff sends a sword flying into the dragon's body. Griffin now in the sky goes to attack only for Drake to use his ice breath and kill him. After the battle, Drake finds Geoff having been impaled by an icicle of what was left of Griffin's body. Drake finally shares half of his heart with Geoff which not only saves his life, but also makes them both brothers. pl:Drakede:Drake_(Dragonheart_2) Category:Good Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Dragonheart